


Fruit Ninja

by elspethpoppy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elspethpoppy/pseuds/elspethpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is driving Molly around the bend. Until she finds away to keep him occupied. Sounds like an innuendo. It isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> For Lauren, and the weird conversations that spark these stories.

Sherlock sat sulking in the morgue. He hadn't had a case in three weeks and it was showing. Molly was decidedly fed up with him and his mood. The first week hadn't been too bad, just the occasional jibe at Molly's weight or hair and demanding that she help with his experiments. Half way through the second week he had run out of experiments and John had thrown him out the flat, stating that he was damaging the structural soundness of the walls. So after he had wandered around the city and deduced nearly every passer by he made his way to st. Barts and Molly. She had tried to give him something to do but now he was hindering her work by his constant attention seeking. It had felt like 'bring you child to work' week. And a half.

She had run out of cadavers for him to play with and he had dismissed her ideas for experiments as boring.

"Mollyyyyy.." Sherlock whined from the slab he was lying on with his head dangling off. The edge, "I'm BORED."

Molly put down her soup and glared at him from her desk chair. "If you’re bored you can go and play outside." she could hear her mother in her voice.

"I don't want to."

"Why don't you go and deduce people on the street?"

"It's all the same. People are all the same."

"Everyone is different Sherlock. Unique." her hands were now resting on her hips. She really was her mother.

"No they're not. They are BORING!" At this he got to his feet and stalked over to her. "Don't you have anything fun to do?"

"Like what?" he was in Molly's personal space and she was very aware that the soup she was eating was broccoli and Stilton.

"I don't know."

"Didn't someone offer you a case yesterday?"

"Wasn't interested. Just some superstitious nonsense about immortal ninjas."

"Immortal ninjas?" the look on her face said everything.

Sherlock gave her a knowing smile, "Exactly."

A beep came from Molly's bag and she went to look at her phone. A text from a friend. She unlocked it to reply when she noticed her background. A screen shot of a game with her high score. 986. She had been really proud of it. No one she knew could beat it and it did while away the hours when she was waiting for things. Hold on…

"Sherlock." she said, phone in hand.

"No."

"What?" she looked down hearted

"You've had an idea. What have I told you about ideas?"

"Fine." she said as she turned round, "if you cant beat me I guess it's best not to try."

"Please Molly" Sherlock scoffed. Good, it had worked. Sometimes he could be so predictable. "I am intellectually and athletically superior to you, there's nothing you could beat me at."

"Oh yeah?" she said tossing him the phone with the game already loaded, "Beat my high score and we'll say no more about it."

Sherlock looked at the phone. "Fruit ninja?"

"You just have to slice the fruit and avoid the bombs as they enter the screen. Or is that too much for your superior brain?"

Sherlock scoffed again, "Of course not Molly. I somehow doubt the beating your score is going to be a problem." he had already started playing with a smug grin on his face when it fell.

"You've already lost haven't you?" Molly said, hands on hips again.

"No!" Sherlock stated defensively and then skulked into the corner of the lab where he spent the rest of the day in silence, leaving Molly in peace.

 

Xxx

 

That night Molly went to the pub with Mike and John like they normally did on a Friday. John was a little late but when he came in he made a beeline for Molly, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Thank you." he exclaimed to the stunned pathologist who was looking to Mike for some kind of explanation to the outburst.

"I don't know what you've done Molly, but I haven't herd a peep from him since he got home. Nothing! Spends the whole time playing on his phone and muttering about high scores. It's been bliss!"

"I um, just showed him fruit ninja." she said, looking pointedly at the top of her arms which John was still clutching. He ignored it and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Fruit ninja! Why didn't I think of that! Molly" he punctuated the sentence with another kiss, "let me buy you dinner. Hell, I'll buy you a car!" he drew her in for another bone crushing hug and pulled away with a huge grin on his face.

"Have I missed something here?" Mike piped up, "Only I feel a bit out of the loop."

"Mike," John said, hugging him as well "you really don't want to know."              


End file.
